1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility carts of the type used by mechanics for carrying tools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive mechanics have used various types of tool cabinets, carts and chests for carrying the large number of tools, instruments and parts which must be used in repair and maintenance of modern automotive vehicles. Many of these are supported on wheels or rollers so that they can be moved easily from place to place in a repair facility. These tool containers include utility carts which can be used for semipermanent storage of selected tools and also for temporary carrying of selected tools, parts or other devices for use in particular applications.
Prior utility carts are typically formed of metal and are of relatively complicated and expensive construction. Furthermore, they can typically only be moved alongside a vehicle being worked on and, accordingly, the mechanic working in the engine compartment must still repeatedly move back and forth between the engine compartment and the utility cart to obtain and replace selected tools.
It is known to provide utility carts formed of plastic, but such plastic carts have been of rather complicated construction and have not been adapted for use in the automotive repair field.